Prometeme que regresaras
by Vector Kennedy
Summary: Por fin Eren y sus compañeros son soldados, ahora Eren podrá cumplir con su promesa. La noche de su graduación sin poder dormir Eren sale al patio donde se encuentra con Annie, descumbriendose algo entre ellos. ¿Amigos o algo mas? ErennxAnnie One-Shot


Hola, aqui estoy con una nueva historia. Esta ves es un One-Shot de shingeki no kyojin uno de mis animes favoritos. Decidi hacerlo acerca de Eren y Annie mi pareja favorita del anime. Esto sucede despues de su noche de graduacion como cadetes.

Dejen sus reviews y diganme si le gusto o no, o si les gustaria que cambiara algo. Recuerden que son los reviews los que me hacen seguir escribiendo

Bueno, es todo disfruten de la lectura

_"A donde tu vayas yo iré"_

Las palabras de Mikasa resonaban en su cabeza, a veces se sentía molesto por la forma en la que su hermanastra lo cuidaba aunque muy en el fondo le agradecía que se preocupara por él, a pesar de esto a veces se sentía débil delante de ella, sentía que él debía protegerla a ella y no al revés.

Acostado en su cama daba vueltas de un lado a otro tratando de conciliar el sueño, por fin había sido la noche de su graduación, ya era oficialmente un soldado, ahora podría cumplir la promesa que había hecho hace años, aquella de acabar con todos y cada uno de los titanes, había decidido ya unirse a la legión de exploración aun antes de empezar su entrenamiento como cadete.

Imposibilitado de poder dormir se levantó y decidió dar una vuelta afuera del cuartel para poder despejar su mente un poco. Empezó a caminar lentamente por el patio mientras mil pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza; de pronto se detuvo al observar a alguien que se hallaba sentado en una de las bancas que se encontraba en aquel patio, se acercó un poco para saber de quien se trataba, al hacerlo se percató de la rubia caballera de la persona y el gorro blanco de una sudadera que sobresalía de su chaqueta e inmediatamente la reconoció, así que decidido encamino sus pasos hacia allá.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- Pregunto Eren desde sus espaldas tomándola por sorpresa

Annie no le contesto simplemente volteo a verlo sin expresión alguna, después de observarlo por unos breves segundos volvió a voltear el rostro haciendo caso omiso. Eren la observo también preguntándose por qué ella actuaba de esa manera, sabía que era una chica seria e incluso fría pero a veces parecía que prefería evitarlo. Sin decir nada se sentó a un lado de ella a una prudente distancia pues quería evitar cualquier mal entendido o conflicto que pudiera suceder, así permanecieron varios minutos sin que ninguno de ellos hablara.

Eren había pasado tres años de su vida entrenando con ella, se podría decir que era después de Mikasa y Armin ella era una de las personas que más conocía y pese a ello casi no sabía nada de ella, aunque no lo expresara él le estaba agradecido pues ella le había enseñado e instruido en distintas técnicas de combate. Nuevamente volteo a verla por unos segundos, aunque él lo sabía pues era bastante obvio jamás había meditado que Annie era en realidad una chica bastante atractiva a pesar de su carácter frio y falta de carisma.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Annie?- volvió a preguntar esta vez con una voz ma firme y decidida- ¿es que piensas estar aquí toda la noche?

-Tal vez lo haga- le dijo al tiempo que volteaba a verlo- ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿qué haces levantado a estas horas?

-No puedo dormir, eso es todo

-¿Acaso Mikasa te vigila también mientras duermes?- le pregunto con un tono burlón

-No, nada de eso- contesto un poco molesto ante tal insinuación- es solo que hoy nos hemos graduado, por fin podre acabar con los titanes

-Veo que estas decidido, te unirás a la legión de reconocimiento a pesar de haber sido uno de los diez mejores

-Como lo dije antes, ya lo tenía decidido desde el principio

-A veces pienso que más que valiente eres un suicida- se burló la rubia

-¿Qué me dices tú?, ¿te unirás a la policía militar?

-Así es, me he esforzado por ello y no pienso desperdiciarlo

Eren no dijo nada simplemente bajo su mirada al piso queriendo preguntar algo pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo, hasta que Annie noto su reacción

-Anda, pregúntalo- le ordeno ella

-No…no es nada importante… es solo que…- le dijo el al ser tomado por sorpresa

-¿Solo que?- pregunto ella

-Aquel día en el entrenamiento, fuiste tú la que me hizo reaccionar acerca de que los más preparados serán los primeros en evitar a los titanes

-¿y eso que?

-Solo me preguntaba si acaso ¿sigues pensando de la misma forma

-Muchos actúan de una forma distinta a la que realmente son –le dijo ella- no tengo tiempo para fingir ser un soldado, solo quiero unirme a la policía militar

-Entonces quieres evitar a los titanes, ¿cierto?

Annie recordó a su padre por unos momentos al escuchar las palabras del chico, pero actuó con indiferencia hacia el

-Mi único deseo es sobrevivir- respondió ella ya un poco molesta

-Al menos puedo ver que vivirás despreocupada por lo menos un tiempo- le dijo el- pero sigo con la duda de que es lo que haces aquí a estas horas

La rubia lo miro y luego alzo la vista al cielo como queriendo perderse en el inmenso firmamento que había enfrente de ellos.

-Cuando era niña mi padre y yo solíamos observar las estrellas durante las noches- le dijo sin dejar de observar el cielo- a veces pasábamos horas contando todas y cada una de ellas- ella sonrió amargamente al recordar tal anécdota- solía decirme que el día que lograra contar todas las estrellas podría pedir un deseo sin importar lo que fuera…

Eren la escuchaba atentamente, al parecer Annie no era una chica de sentimientos tan fríos como aparentaba, pudo observar su pequeña y amarga sonrisa, no solía sonreír mucho y a pesar de eso él era el único que podía hacerla sonreír sinceramente, de alguna forma eso la hacía sentir bien consigo pues le agradaba ver esa sonrisa dibujada en los labios de su compañera

-Ahora he crecido y sé que los cuentos de hadas no son reales, aunque en verdad me hubiera gustado que todo fuera como solía decir- dijo Annie sacando a Eren de sus pensamientos-me gusta observar las estrellas pues ellas hacen que me acuerde de el

-Tu padre debe ser un gran hombre…

Ella no contesto solo se limitó a mirarlo con su típico gesto frio que acostumbraba

-¿Qué ha pasado con él?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta Annie desvió la mirada y se puso en pie

-Tengo que regresar- le dijo ella al tiempo y se echó a caminar

Eren se quedó atónito un instante sin saber que era lo que había pasado, hasta que comprendió que a ella le incomodaba que le preguntaran acerca de su padre, o al menos eso pensaba el, rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a seguirla dispuesto a darle alcance

-Espera Annie- le grito desde sus espaldas- lo siento si te incomode, no era mi intención hacerlo

-No tiene importancia Jaeger- le respondió sin dejar de caminar

-Espera, no mal entiendas las cosas, es solo que te ha enseñado tanto que no pude evitar preguntar

-¿Qué insinúas?- le dijo sin detener el paso

-No insinuó nada- le dijo el castaño el cual continuaba siguiéndole el paso desde atrás- pero quisiera pedirte algo

-No responderé tu pregunta si es lo que quieres

-No se trata de eso, es solo que ya que has decidido unirte a la policía militar es probable que no nos volvamos a ver muy seguido, por eso quiero pedirte que entrenemos por una última vez

Annie detuvo sus pasos al escuchar aquella petición, ella no lo admitía pero le agradaba enseñarle a aquel chico sus técnicas de combate, siempre solía enseñarle nuevas técnicas.

-Así que quieres entrenar por una última vez- le pregunto volteando por fin el rostro

-Sí, así es- dijo afirmando con la cabeza

Ella lo medito por unos momentos, iba a negarse pero había algo en el que le atraía, tal vez era su sentido de justicia o el modo en que la trataba, así que acabo aceptando

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo- le dijo ella

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a practicar, Eren imitaba los movimientos de combate que había aprendido durante su entrenamiento y también aquellos que ella le había enseñado, Annie seguía explicándole las técnicas de combate, como debía pararse, como atacar, como lanzar un contraataque y como dar distintos golpes y patadas. Ella decidió mostrarle una nueva técnica y como era la costumbre en breves segundos el castaño se hallaba en el suelo tirado boca arriba pues había sido derribado por ella.

-Aun te falta mucho que aprender- le dijo ella

-Tal vez tengas razón- le dijo aun desde el suelo- pero he aprendido bastante

-Tal vez me acostumbre a ganarte- le dijo con tono burlón

-¿Sabes que es lo que dicen? Pregunto el- "jamás celebres antes de tiempo"

Eren hizo rápidamente un movimiento con los pies haciendo que Annie perdiera el equilibrio, esto provoco que Annie cayera, lo que nunca pensó el castaño fue que ante tal movimiento ella caería encima de él. El cuerpo del muchacho amortiguo la caída de ella pues había caído justo encima de él, ambos se encontraron con los rostros frente a frente, se hallaban en una posición incómoda además de comprometedora estando uno encima del otro pero eso parecía no importarles. Annie se quedó atónita al ver aquellos ojos verdes del muchacho, ella nunca lo había notado pero su compañero era bastante bien parecido, Eren por su parte observaba el bello rostro de su compañera, como de costumbre con un fleco de su rubia cabellera cubriéndole parte del rostro. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar, solo se dedicaban a contemplarse el uno al otro; Eren observo la mirada de Annie adivinando un profundo dejo de tristeza en su interior, se empezó a sentir confundido acerca de que era lo que sentía por ella, la veía como su instructora, compañera o amiga, tal vez algo más que eso. Estando aun en la misma posición y sabiendo a lo que se exponía Eren estiro una de sus manos acomodándole el flequillo detrás de la oreja, el esperaba una reacción negativa de Annie pero ella no hizo nada, de esta forma pudo admirar el rostro de su compañera en su totalidad. "Que bella es" pensó el por unos momentos, ante la acción de Eren ella también lo observo, lentamente se acercó a él tal y como si quisiera besarlo, ambos se encontraron con sus rostros a escasos milímetros, Eren no sabía cómo reaccionar pues era la primera vez que estaba en una situación de ese tipo, pero por instinto trato de reaccionar, así que trato de besar a Annie, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella agacho la cabeza sobre el pecho de él y se recostó, en esa posición Annie podía escuchar claramente los latidos del corazón de Eren, permanecieron cómodamente así por un par de minutos, Annie se levantó rápidamente y se volteo el rostro mientras Eren la observaba.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la vida?- le pregunto ella de espaldas

-No, claro que no- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia los dormitorios con el fin de poder descansar un poco, sin decirse nada en el camino llegaron hasta la entrada y se miraron entre si

-Hasta mañana- dijo Annie

-Hasta mañana- le respondió

Ambos se separaron y se echaron a caminar cada uno a su dormitorio, breves momentos Eren se hallaba ya acostado dispuesto a dormir; Annie por su parte se hallaba lavándose la cara tratando de despejar sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento Eren- se dijo para sí misma- pero no puedo relacionarme con nadie, tengo una promesa que cumplir

Y Annie se fue a acostar con un último pensamiento que le había dicho su padre:

_"Promete que regresaras"_


End file.
